Robotboy Strength In Numbers
by Dumbjohn
Summary: Robotboy and friends team up with Dexter to fight Kamikazi, who has sided with a mysterious alien force. Lola becomes the owner of Robotgirl and Gus gets his own fighting robot to combat this great evil, the Mimas Tyrants. TommyxLola RBxRG, slight GusxOC.
1. Introduction

**Hi, my name's Sugarmakesmeangry. I've written stories mostly for Xiaolin Showdown, and one for Yu Gi Oh. I thought that this summer I could write a different kind of story, a Robotboy fanfic. I'm almost 16 and I still like the little guy, I absolutely adore f****ighting robots like Evangelion and Big O. **

**I thought that it would be good to make a Tokusatsu story, a Japanese genre of shows where heroes dress up in spandex or as robots to fight guys in rubber suits etc. I study Japanese at school, so you may see odd Japanese words popping up here and there throughout the story. I am currently watching episodes of ****Kamen Rider Den-O; I have drawn a lot of inspiration from it. **

**Plus, I thought it would be pretty cool if Dexter made and appearance in it too. He's one of my favourite CN characters, and it would be pretty cool to see him fighting evil alongside Tommy and friends. **

**I know there aren't many stories for Robotboy, so I'm doing the fandom a favour by adding another story! **


	2. An Alien Visitor

Cruising through the blackness of outer space, a valiant slender white ship was being pursued by many small, dagger like black ships. The front of the ship resembled the head of a dragon fly; the guns on its flanks had been disabled by the continuous fire of the drone ships that were determined to destroy it.

"Ranshin, we mustn't let them get their hands on Bistre 3! They will be twice as strong if they are reunited with their leader!"

Ranshin ran down to the cockpit of the ship. He was a humanoid entity, he did not need clothes, and his skin was orange with purple tattoos. Instead of arms, he had two thick muscular tentacles; they had powerful suckers on the end that also acted as fingers. He had six slender tentacles sprouting from his pack, the membrane between them made them appear as wings. His head was small and triangular with two large yellow eyes, the small mouth he used only for speaking opened vertically. He had a secondary mouth on his chest, a larger one made for eating; it resembled the beak of a parrot, only it opened vertically. Two short feeding tentacles were located under the mouth; they were wrapped around Ranshin's waist, as he didn't need them. His two legs weren't very good for walking on land, they could stick together to form a tail for swimming in the waters of his oceanic home world.

His brother, Zinunas, was of the same species, but he had dark blue skin and larger, more extravagant green tattoos. He sat in the pilot's seat; the seat shook violently when the ship was hit by one of the evil projectiles.

"It's too strong, if they hit the ship a few more times, Bistre 3 will be free!" said Ranshin.

"Wait a second; scanners indicate a large ship appearing behind us!" Zinunas exclaimed.

A massive battleship appeared behind their delicate craft, the black titan resembled a crescent moon. It began charging up a mighty laser beam from the large cannon it had in the centre. Finally, a wide green beam struck Ranshin and Zinunas' ship hard. Their craft began to vibrate as it was being pulled apart by the evil beam.

"It's a tractor beam, their tearing us apart!" exclaimed Ranshin.

"We need to escape," whispered Zinunas.

Ranshin looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"Why? They'll get their hands on Bistre 3!" he shouted.

"Don't worry, the Saturn Force has a close friend who lives on the planet ahead of us," explained Zinunas.

They looked ahead through the large windows at the front of the ship, a blue planet hung silently in front of them, its single moon circling gracefully around it. This planet was Earth.

"For an extra measure, we'll send Jiyuichi to guard it, she and our human friend will make sure that nobody gets their hands on it," continued Zinunas.

A female android walked up behind them, she was totally white and had no facial features whatsoever. A pink heart shaped gem in the centre of her chest flashed rhythmically.

"Yes sir. I shall board the pod immediately," she said.

The three crew members sealed themselves in one escape pod each, the pods detached from the ship. Two of the pods, Zinunas and Ranshin, headed off in the opposite direction of Jiyuichi's pod. As the two pods went into warp speed, the pod containing the female robot was caught in Earth's strong gravitational pull; the white ship was destroyed by the evil ship's beam. A tiny speck of light, the capsule containing Bistre 3, entered Earth's atmosphere too.

A few minutes later, Jiyuichi's pod landed softly in a park. It was early morning, so no humans saw the alien object land. The pod opened up with a hiss, it cracked open and allowed the android within to sit up. Using her extensive knowledge of the human race, she designed a human form to assume. Her arms and legs began to shorten; a lump grew in the centre of her face and became a nose. Her skin became a human's skin; she grew dark hair on her head. Her body sprouted clothes, dressing her naked form.

She got up on her two feet; she was now in the body of a young girl. She gazed up into the sky; she saw the shooting star that must have been Bistre 3 entering the atmosphere. It would only be a matter of time until his wrath was released…


	3. The Train Crash

"Tommy! Tommy!" shouted Gus, running towards his friend who had just walked out of his house.

"What is it Gus? Is there a new Human Fist game or something that you need to buy using my money?" questioned Tommy, thinking that his friend had come running to him for something petty.

Gus shook his head.

"There's been a big crash; a train has come off the rails! Robotboy needs to save all of those people!" shouted Gus.

"Really? What caused it?" asked Tommy.

Gus shrugged his shoulders.

"Some kind of meteor or perhaps some kind of missile. The news people believe it may be some sort of terrorist attack, but do you know what I think? Aliens!" Gus replied.

Tommy summoned Robotboy with his special watch, the small android seemed eager for action.

"Okay Robotboy, let's go to the train station before it's too late!" said Tommy.

Gus and Tommy landed with their robotic friend; they had flown on Robotboy's back to get to the train tracks. The train lay ahead of them, it was lying on its side, and the three protagonists heard the many passengers shouting. Ahead, they could see the large crater that had been left by whatever caused the train to crash.

Robotboy jumped down to the wreckage, he managed to get underneath the train. With his jet feet on full power, he managed to carefully lift the train back onto the tracks. The baffled passengers within the carriages did not see what lifted them, but they were happy that they were now safe. Tommy heard the sirens of ambulances and the police coming, so he recalled his robot and deactivated him before anyone could see. Gus and Tommy ran and managed to find a hiding place nearby; they didn't want to be involved with the incident.

"We should examine the crater later," whispered Tommy.

"No! The alien might suck off your face!" exclaimed Gus.

Dr. Kamikaze sat in his usual chair, he had been in the city at the time the strange object hit the train tracks, and he was originally scheming a plan to capture Robotboy. When he found the object, he took it back to his base, hoping to extract any valuable alien ores or technology from it. The capsule sat on his lap, it had no visible opening. It was as if the silver cylinder was not meant to be opened, and the contents inside were meant to be kept inside.

"Constantine! Do you have the cutting tools?" Kamikaze asked his bumbling henchman.

"Yes boss, coming right away!" replied Constantine, handing his master a tray of sharp items.

Constantine pointed a cutting tool at the capsule, but the object became hot all of a sudden. Kamikaze screamed and dropped the boiling hot object; it was glowing from the intense heat within.

"Constantine, I dropped the capsule! I blame you!" roared the mad doctor.

A deep voice was heard, chuckling loudly. It was coming from the capsule that lay in front of the two villains.

"Finally, I am free! My servants will reward you!" said the object.

There was a banging sound from the doors to Kamikaze's lair, Constantine began to panic as the alarms went off.

"They're breaking in, whatever they are!" he shouted.

The doors exploded, shadowy figures appeared in the doorway.

"Doctor, do you care to join us?" the one at the front asked.


	4. Sachiko

School that day started normally, Tommy and Gus soon forgot the trauma of the train crash and the meteor so they could focus on their school work. Lola soon met up with them; she seemed as cheerful as she usually was.

"Hey guys, there's a new student joining us," she said.

"Cool, is it a boy or girl?" asked Tommy.

"Girl. I hope to be her friend, she might be afraid," answered Lola.

"Maybe she's hot," whispered Gus, nudging Tommy with his elbow.

They sat down at their usual desks; they were surprised to see the new girl appear in front of them. She was Japanese; she wore a white dress with black polka dots on it. One of her long socks was pink, while the other one was zebra striped. Her sweater was bright pink, adorned with many badges of Japanese mascots. The her expression was blank, but her face was very pretty.

"Told you she would be hot," whispered Gus, Tommy smiled a little.

Lola looked at Tommy and gave him a little glare, but the two boys paid no attention to her. The teacher, Margaret, introduced her to the class.

"Class, this is Sachiko Inoue. She has come all the way from Asia, please be nice to her as she is far away from her country," said the teacher, Sachiko sat down at a desk, still retaining her blank expression.

"Hi," whispered Lola.

Sachiko turned her head towards Lola and smiled a Mona Lisa smile; she then looked towards the front of the class. Lola thought that there was something wrong with the girl, maybe the Asian was just shy.

After class, Lola, Gus and Tommy met outside the school. They were planning to go to the park to play games with Robotboy; the park was normally empty at this time because their school finished slightly earlier than the other schools in the area. It didn't take long until Tommy realized that they were being followed.

"Hey, it's Sachiko," he said.

The girl was about ten metres behind them; Gus nudged Tommy with his elbow.

"Maybe she likes you!" he chuckled.

Tommy blushed and looked back at the mysterious new girl, there was definitely something fishy about her.

Meanwhile, hanging above Earth, the evil mother ship, Night Sabre, was completely invisible to the planet bellow. Kamikaze stood in the large control room of the ship, he and Constantine were surrounded by many androids, and they dressed in silver armour and carried large guns with a skull design to match their faces.

The leader was sitting on his evil chair, also supporting a skull design. He had a silver cape, not unlike the wings of a bat. His cold, silver mask was like the face of a demon with glowing yellow eyes. On top of his head was a dark blue crown, it had a fiendish eyeball design. His body was encased in dark blue armour; his chest plate was silver and designed to look like the face of a monster. He possessed retractable blades on the sides of his arms and legs, making him look like a man full of dirty tricks.

"So, who are you?" asked Kamikaze, wondering why these strange aliens had captured him.

The evil leader chuckled.

"I am Lord Badhello, second in command of the Mimas Tyrants. The capsule you found is our first in command, Bistre 3. What is left of his remains is in that capsule, we have the technology to revive him over the next few days. We Tyrants used to be members of the Saturn Force, a vast empire of aliens willing to help others and join them to fight greater evils. We rebelled against the Saturn Force and now seek to take over valuable planets; we have targeted Earth because it has more liquid water than any other planet in the Milky Way. The varied environments of your planet would provide a suitable place to train our soldiers!" explained the evil lord.

Kamikaze thought for a while.

"Okay, how about we unite. I help you take over the planet, as I am a human and know a lot about it. As we're doing it, you can help me capture Robotboy!" he exclaimed.

"Robotboy? You think a mechanical child will help us take over the planet?" asked Badhello.

Kamikaze gulped, he did not want to enrage the evil lord. Constantine was frightened of the aliens too.

"He is no ordinary robot, his powers are limitless! He has the power of Super Activation, a power that would make anyone unstoppable!" Kamikaze continued.

"Hmmm…" said Badhello.

He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, this power seemed intriguing. Finally, he snapped his fingers, summoning one of his servants. The being was large and muscular; he was covered head to hooves in dark grey armour. A third of his height was comprised of his long, thick neck. On top of the neck was a horse like head, encased in a helmet complete with an opaque black visor. His long ears were twitching, sensing sounds about his environment. The red Mohawk on his small head was impressively large; he beat his large fists together.

"Yes boss?" he said in a loud, raspy voice.

"Rapcore, use the teleportation machine and travel to Earth, our friend Kamikaze will tell you where to appear," explained Badhello.

Kamikaze rubbed his hands together; this looked like the start of a beautiful relationship with the evil aliens.

Back on the blue planet, Sachiko approached the tree friends; she was smiling gently at them.

"Hello Turnbull, Mbola and Bachman. Do you mind if I join you?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, you can play with us, do you like it around here?" asked Tommy, slightly nervous.

"Affirmative, I particularly like the bay area. The waters of this planet are what make our world special," explained Sachiko.

Gus raised an eyebrow; he liked girls concerned about nature.

"How about we play Hide and Seek?" asked Gus.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot down in front of them. Tommy and his friends were startled by the light, they were momentarily blinded. In front of them stood Rapcore, he had his fingerless hand pointed at Tommy.

"So, you must be Tommy Turnbull. Hand over Robotboy please," chuckled the evil alien.

Tommy pressed a button on his watch, Robotboy jumped out of Tommy's backpack. Sachiko looked at the little robot, her eyes widened.

"Uh oh…keep it a secret okay?" asked Tommy, realizing that the new student was watching him.

"C'mon Sachiko, let's get out of here before things get ugly!" whispered Gus, he and Lola pulled the girl over to some bushes.

Rapcore beat his hands together one more time.

"I'll pound you, tin boy!" he laughed.


	5. Battle Damage

"Okay Ro, this guy's probably just one of Kamikaze's henchmen. You can probably take him without Super Activation!" Tommy said to his companion.

"Will do Tommy," said Robotboy.

Rapcore looked closely at the small robot.

"So, Super Activation does exist. That old man was right about him…" the alien thought to himself.

Robotboy leapt at Rapcore, but the tyrant's fist blocked Robotboy's kick. The alien countered with a punch that sent Robotboy flying into a nearby tree. Rapcore leapt at Robotboy, but the agile robot avoided the bone shattering fist.

"Ro, look out!" exclaimed Tommy.

Rapcore had two laser guns mounted on his hips; they fired dangerous beams at the heroic robot. Robotboy dodged the first shot, but was hit on his left leg by the second shot.

"Ah!" gasped Robotboy, rubbing his leg.

The Mimas Tyrant tore the tree that Robotboy had flown into; he carried the tree over his shoulder. Obviously, this alien possessed formidable strength.

"Super Activate, now!" Tommy shouted.

Just before Robotboy was pummelled, the little robot transformed into his adult sized alter ego. As Rapcore swung the tree at him, it was cut into logs by Robotboy's circular saw weapon.

"This is Super Activation?" Rapcore thought to himself.

He raised his fists to block Robotboy's punches; the robot had more strength than before. The alien knocked Robotboy back, his strength wasn't as good as Rapcore.

"The lasers!" Tommy exclaimed.

Robotboy was caught off guard; he was hit in both knees with the lasers. The fighting machine knelt down as the tyrant loomed over him, Robotboy couldn't summon the strength to stand up.

"Watatatatatatatatatatatatatatata!" screeched Rapcore.

The brave robot was bombarded with many punches, Tommy wailed as he saw his friend lose some of his armour, revealing the complex circuitry inside. Robotboy's right arm was smashed to pieces, mutilated beyond repair. A battered and heavily injured Robotboy fell flat on his face; the red light in his eyes was no more.

"ROBOTBOY!" screamed Tommy, getting on his hands and knees to cry.

Rapcore stared at his fallen opponent; he kicked Robotboy onto his back.

"Let's just see what makes you tick…" sniggered Rapcore.

Sachiko ran towards the Mimas Tyrant, Gus and Lola were too late to stop her.

"Wait, it's dangerous!" shouted Lola.

"I like a girl who's into danger…" thought Gus, watching Sachiko stand in front of the evil alien.

She pointed at Rapcore, she seemed angry, though her face displayed little emotion.

"You Mimas Tyrant! These Humans were only trying to protect their planet!" she shouted at the fiend.

Rapcore chuckled evilly.

"Saturn Force scum, you think you can stand up to me?" he questioned.

"I am different to many Saturn Droids; I have the ability to become an advanced fighting machine, similar to the robot that you defeated," explained Sachiko.

She got out a small diamond that she held in her right hand, the small object began to glow. The crystal encrusted around her arms, it became two diamond shoulder pads. Her body became encased in black and white armour; a heart shape gem was on her chest. The helmet that appeared over her head had one large black visor; glowing green eyes could be seen shining from behind the visor. She grew taller; she was now the size of an adult.

"Splendid Jiyuichi!" she shouted.

"Whoa, Sachiko!" Gus gasped, Lola gasped too.

Rapcore ran towards Sachiko's new form, he fired a flurry of lasers at her. The crystal shoulder pads she wore slipped down into her hands, she joined the two together and they became one large crystal sword. She deflected the lasers with the newly formed weapon, the blade began to glow.

"Crystal Blade!" Sachiko shouted.

She rushed forwards, Rapcore growled as she sliced his guns strait off with two carefully aimed swipes. She pointed the sword at him.

"So, I underestimated you…" he chuckled.

She held the sword upright; it morphed into a different weapon. Sachiko now held a bow made from crystal.

"Crystal Bow!" she shouted.

She pulled back the imaginary string; a glowing energy arrow appeared from nowhere. She pointed the arrow tip at the evil alien.

"Finnish him!" cheered Gus.

Rapcore laughed once more, he thought that the pathetic weapon would do no harm to him.

"My armour is inpentitrable!" he roared.

"Yes, but what happens if the attack phases through your armour, like a spectre?" asked Sachiko.

The alien gasped, he realized the danger of the situation. The arrow flew forwards, entering his chest.

"Finnish," whispered Sachiko.

Rapcore exploded into burning fragments, leaving a large black mark on the pavement. With a release of energy, Sachiko returned to her original form. The crystal she used became its original golf ball sized state; she placed it back inside her purse. Lola and Gus ran over to her, but Tommy remained on his hands and knees. He looked at his robotic comrade's body; he believed it was too late. Gus and Lola were extremely depressed too, but perhaps not as much as Tommy was.

"It's not over. I know a person who can repair him," explained Sachiko.

Tommy looked into her eyes; tears were still running down his face.

"You do?" he asked.


	6. Upgraded Super Activation

The giant crystal they were travelling in appeared in a vast laboratory, there were many different machines and inventions lined up. The crystal that they used to teleport to this strange place dropped Tommy, Gus, Lola, the remains of Robotboy and Sachiko off before it converted back into its original form and was put inside Sachiko's purse.

"Cool, where are we?" questioned Lola.

"We are in the lab of one of the most intelligent people on Earth. He is a good friend of the Saturn Force," Sachiko replied.

"Saturn Force? Those are the good guys, aren't they?" asked Gus.

Sachiko nodded as they walked deeper into the mysterious lab; they had their eyes open for any danger. Tommy carried his broken friend on his back; he was surprisingly light with his right arm missing. Ahead of them were three figures, it became apparent that two of them were Professor Moshimo and Miumiu.

"Professor!" exclaimed Lola and Gus, Tommy saw the familiar face, but was too sad to speak.

The other character was a mysterious boy, dressed in a white lab coat. He wore large purple gloves, his boots were black. He was red headed like Gus, but this boy wore glasses. He was a little shorter than Tommy and his friends.

"Kamikaze has gone too far this time! It was a cool battle though, it's a shame that nobody saw it," sighed Gus.

"The villain you fought was not a servant of Kamikaze," said Moshimo ", the tyrant was an alien. The Mimas Tyrants are an evil alien empire; Dexter here knows a lot about them and has known the Saturn Force for a fairly long time. The aliens wish to invade the planet because it is valuable, it also seems that Kamikaze has sided with them, but their plans are not his. He plans to aid them by stealing the secret of Super Activation so they can become more powerful. Give me Robotboy; I shall upgrade him so he can tackle the forces of the Mimas Tyrants."

Tommy lay his robot down on a table that came out of the floor suddenly, the boy, Dexter, began to operate with Miumiu and Moshimo overseeing him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Tommy in a sad voice.

"I am Dexter, boy genius. I have worked with automatons as complicated as this since I was a mere infant," Dexter replied.

Tommy and his two friends stood back, Gus moved closer to Sachiko.

"So, Sachiko, how long have you been transforming into a robot?" he questioned.

"I am a Saturn Droid, a cutting edge robot developed by the Saturn Force. The soldiers that make up evil Lord Badhello's army are less developed versions of the Saturn Droid model. When I came to Earth, I assumed the form of the girl you see before you, based on images of Humans I had in my data bank. My true name is Jiyuichi 529, Special Task Crystal Fighter," replied Sachiko.

"Oh, so you're not an alien babe…" whispered Gus.

Meanwhile, aboard the Night Sabre, Kamikaze and Badhello were enraged, though the mad doctor was a little angrier than the evil lord.

"That alien buffoon wasn't supposed to obliterate Robotboy! I blame you!" growled Kamikaze, pointing at the cowering Constantine.

"Who cares about his body, it his insides we want!" snapped Badhello, pounding his fist on the arm of his chair to catch the attention of the two Earthling villains.

"As they say boss, it's not the outside that counts, what matters is what a person is like on the inside," Constantine said calmly.

"I suppose you are correct," said Kamikaze, looking at Lord Badhello with a grin on his face, the doctor didn't want the tyrant to destroy him if he didn't agree.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Moshimo produced a small doll from behind his back. Tommy realized what the doll was strait away, it was the deactivated Robotgirl. This female version of Robotboy hadn't been seen for a long time, Robotboy had grown very fond of her.

"Robotgirl, why do you have her with you now?" asked Lola.

"I have heavily modified her; the repairs being done to Robotboy will give him similar upgrades. The battle he had with that tyrant has caused his weapon system to shut down completely, so a new weapon system has been designed. There will be some major changes to his Super Activated form," explained Moshimo.

Dexter removed the mask he had been wearing to operate on the Super Activated Robotboy, the damage had been reversed and a new right arm had been built. The new arm looked very similar, but there was an odd display screen on his wrist. Attached to his waist was some kind of pouch, Tommy did not know what was inside. Slowly, Robotboy sat up. Tommy cried with happiness as he jumped into his friend's arms.

"Ro, I thought you were gone forever," whispered Tommy.

"Me too…WHOA!"

Tommy had a shocked look on his face; Robotboy placed his hands where his mouth should have been. Moshimo chuckled quietly.

"The improved Super Activation not only blesses Robotboy with an advanced body, it improves his brain when transformed too," he explained, Dexter and Miumiu smiled too.

Robotboy looked at his new improved arm.

"Hey Moshimo, what the heck does this thing do?" asked Robotboy in his manly voice and improved language, pointing to the device on his wrist.

Dexter stepped forwards "I came up with the idea. Robotboy's myriad of weapons have been transformed into cards, the deck is stored inside the pouch on his waist. When he scans a card with the scanner on his wrist, he gains that ability."

Robotboy picked a card from the deck attached around his waist; the card had a picture of him with his four machine gun arms. The card was called "Tetra Barrage".

"Wow, can I give it a whirl?" Robotboy questioned.

Moshimo nodded, they all stood back as he inserted his card into his wrist. He was suddenly equipped with his signature weapon.

"Yeah, Kamikaze and his alien posse are no match for Robotboy and the G Man!" exclaimed Gus.

"I agree, I've never seen Robotboy so powerful," added Tommy.

Robotboy returned to his ordinary form, he lost his power of complex speech along with it. He hopped off the table and walked over to Tommy, at the same time, Miumiu activated Robotgirl.

"Long time no see!" giggled the pink robot, Robotboy blushed.

Miumiu crouched down so she was the same height as Lola.

"Lola, since the danger has increased, more heroes are needed. We want you to become the master of Robotgirl," she said, handing Lola the watch for Robotgirl.

Lola looked at the device carefully; Robotgirl looked at her new master happily.

"I…I don't know what to say…" stuttered Lola.

"Hey! When does the G Man get a robot?" questioned Gus, he wanted some of the action.

Dexter smiled.

"Just wait, the danger hasn't gotten too extreme yet…" he said.


	7. Indigo Fiend

"We'll send in another henchman to take care of that Tommy Turnbull," said Badhello, summoning another tyrant with the click of his fingers.

A thin man in blue leather appeared, he wore a beast like mask to cover his face. He was tall; he carried a dangerous looking whip. The large object that he carried on his back was his blue motorbike; the powerful looking vehicle had the design of a demon. The wheels appeared to be made from sharp metal, as if they were two cutting saws.

"Yes my lord?" asked the man in a gruff voice.

"Indigo, take care of Robotboy and finish what Rapcore started," Badhello replied.

Constantine walked up to his new companion.

"How about you send in some soldiers to aid him?" he questioned the alien lord.

"Good idea Constantine," Badhello answered, Kamikaze was angry that he had listened to his clumsy henchman's ideas.

"Be careful, Robotboy has a female counterpart as well," added Kamikaze, trying to get some praise as well.

Tommy, Gus, Sachiko and Lola were in the park that day. Since evil had not been detected, they enjoyed the first hours of the day with a small game of soccer.

"Looks like me and Sachiko win again!" shouted Gus, scoring a goal into the goal posts that they had made with their screwed up jackets.

"Oh well, I guess its 2 to 1," said Tommy.

"Maybe the game will be better with six people," Lola said, pointing at her watch and Tommy's watch.

Lola and Tommy summoned their robot friends, Robotboy and Robotgirl. There were two teams; Lola, Robotgirl and Gus versus Tommy, Robotboy and Sachiko.

"Go!" shouted Gus, starting off the game with a powerful strike aimed at Tommy's goal.

Robotboy jumped in the way and kicked the ball metres into the air, the ball became a tiny speck. Robotgirl flew up to kick the ball back down to earth, but Robotboy flew up as well. Both robots kicked the ball at the same time, causing it to burst.

"Oh well, that's what happens when you deal with super robots…" sighed Gus, still wanting his own robot.

Just then, the same beam of light that transported Rapcore to the planet appeared again. This time, the fiend that had been teleported was Indigo. He took the motorbike from his back and put it down on the ground; he then mounted the bike and revved up the engine.

"I'm here to make you cry," chuckled Indigo.

Tommy and his friends faced the new Mimas Tyrant; luckily they had the new and improved Robotboy and Robotgirl.

"Turnbull!" shouted Sachiko.

Tommy and Lola looked back; Gus and Sachiko had been captured by a group of Mimas Soldiers.

"Gus, Sachiko!" shouted Tommy.

"You bad man!" Robotboy shouted at Indigo.

The space biker chuckled to himself.

"C'mon, let me see your powers of Super Activation, I can take it," he said to the robots and their masters.

Tommy and Lola began executing their plans.

"Robotboy, fight the villain while only activated, Super Activate when you think it's too difficult!" Tommy shouted to his robot.

"Robotgirl, battle the soldiers and try to free Gus and Sachiko!" Lola shouted to her robot.

Robotboy engaged in battle with the alien fiend, Robotgirl began to take on the soldiers, who were fairly weak. Indigo raced around Robotboy on his bike, the tyrant was too fast for Robotboy. Every so often, he lashed at the brave robot with his whip.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lola.

Robotgirl, who was doing so well to fight the soldiers, was suddenly overpowered by the evil androids. Gus and Sachiko tried to brake free; the female android couldn't get to her purse for her crystal.

"Super Activate now!" shouted Tommy and Lola.

Robotgirl blasted the soldiers off herself, while Robotboy faced the tyrant in his upgraded form.

"Let's get rid of those wheels, people like you are dangerous on the roads!" Super Robotboy said, pointing at Indigo's bike.

The villain charged forwards on his motorbike, he reached a very high speed. Indigo planned to knock the hero over with his mechanical steed. Robotboy casually picked a card from his pouch; it was the 'Beam Killer' card. Robotboy's right arm became a futuristic laser gun; it fired a green beam at Indigo's bike. The rider screamed as its wheels came off, sending him skidding on his back.

"You wretch!" growled Indigo "Look what you've done to my bike!"

Indigo ran forwards, ready to slice the robot to pieces with his whip. Robotboy removed the card from his scanner; the 'Beam Killer' disappeared. He then inserted another card; the 'Duo Gun'. Both of Robotboy's arms became machine guns, poised and ready to shoot at Indigo.

"Die now!" roared Indigo.

"You didn't say please," whispered Robotboy.

He fired at the Mimas Tyrant, the blue clad warrior screamed as he burst into flames. Another tyrant had been destroyed. Robotboy returned to his diminutive form, he watched Robotgirl finish off the last two soldiers, freeing Gus and Sachiko. Robotgirl returned to her original form too.

"Wow, that was extreme!" panted Tommy.

"It was fun fighting alongside you," said Lola, smiling.

Tommy blushed, but he was also happy that one of his closest friends had a robot too. Robotboy and Robotgirl held hands as they walked back to the centre of the park, ready to play another game.


	8. Fight On The Pier

Dexter worked hard in his lab, Professor Moshimo watched him put the creation together. He just finished making its arms, now he was going onto create the legs.

"I hope this invention works," whispered Dexter.

"It will, though not as strong as Robotboy is now, it will be a great aid to him," added Moshimo.

Meanwhile, aboard the Night Sabre, Badhello had realized his plans were failing. He needed more help than just Constantine and Kamikaze; he got up off his throne and walked over to a large monitor that lowered down from the ceiling. He dialled in a number using the dial at the side of the screen; he began communicating to one of his comrades who was many light years away.

"Kinleo, I need you to come an aid me. The people who are defending the Earth are more powerful than we had estimated," said Badhello.

"We shall be on our way my lord," answered the mysterious voice on the other end of the line.

The monitor went back up as Badhello sat back down on his throne; Kamikaze wondered who the mysterious voice was.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just who we need to help us," replied the evil lord.

"Oh, that's nice, more people to help us!" Constantine smiled.

"That's right, Constantine," said Badhello.

The soldiers stood back as four mysterious characters entered the room; they had teleported there from light years away. Constantine cowered in fear while Kamikaze stayed strong, these four aliens looked strong.

One of the tyrants was a humanoid entity, he wore a dark blue spandex suit, and it had red striped on his arms and legs. The helmet he wore was completely black with no visible eyeholes, making his head appear to be smooth and featureless. His chest was an off white colour; he had a large bushy tail that waved side to side, silently.

The second entity was not unlike a kangaroo, but with smooth purple skin and small wings on its back. Its head was frightening and reptilian, it had three eyes, and one of which was on its forehead. The horn on the end of its nose looked very sharp; it had similar horns on its elbows.

The third creature resembled a humanoid lobster; he had glazed yellow eyes on the end of stalks. His wavy antenna shook side to side, sensing his environment. His claws were large, but his left claw was far larger than the other. The spiny exoskeleton he had provided natural armour, it looked hard to penetrate.

Finally, the fourth tyrant resembled a humanoid lion. His mane and fur seemed to shine, as if they were made from gold. The light leather armour he wore was adorned with jewellery from those people he had defeated.

"Kinleo reporting for duty," said the lion man.

"Murasakidrake is here," the purple alien growled.

"Akasnip at your service," the red lobster man said.

"The name's Aohollow," said the blue entity.

Badhello looked at these formidable adversaries, he looked at Kamikaze.

"Kamikaze, I shall let you choose one of Kinleo's men to fight Robotboy, perhaps this time Robotboy shall fall!" he chuckled.

Kamikaze hadn't seen action in a long time; he began to choose one of the three aliens. He could not decide which one to select, all of them seemed formidable opponents for the fighting machine. Kamikaze closed his eyes and selected a random one by pointing his finger at one of the three.

"So, it's decided then," said Kinleo.

Tommy, Sachiko, Gus and Lola had decided to go to the pier. They thought it would be a nice idea to throw bread to the large amount of fish and crabs that made their homes amongst the ships.

"I would like to see the animals today," Sachiko said, taking a piece of bread from Tommy.

After Gus took his piece of bread from Tommy, he ate most of it discretely. The fish enjoyed their food; the crabs grabbed hold of the pieces and took little mouthfuls of them, holding the food in their claws. Tommy and Lola activated their robots, hoping that they would join in with the feeding. As expected, Robotboy and Robotgirl were more than happy to throw bread to the sea life.

"Robotboy sense danger!" shouted Robotboy, looking around rapidly.

"Me too!" added Robotgirl, keeping an eye out for danger.

The two robots were struck by a laser; someone who was hiding had shot them. Tommy and Lola panicked as they tried to look out for the invisible menace.

"Over here," laughed a deep voice.

Tommy and his friends looked to the right to see Akasnip walking towards them, his smallest claw contained a built in pistol.

"Gee, another one of those alien weirdoes!" sighed Gus.

He gulped as the Mimas Tyrant pointed his largest claw at the group of heroes.

"My name is Akasnip; I was assigned by Lord Badhello to exterminate you!" laughed the lobster like fiend.

Robotboy and Robotgirl got to their feet, they immediately Super Activated.

"So snippy, are you feeling lucky?" asked Super Robotgirl.

"I bet he's just here to visit his relatives!" laughed Super Robotboy, pointing to the crabs in the water.

Before Robotboy could protect himself, the fiendish crustacean pushed him into the water. Akasnip laughed as he dived in after the robot.

"Oh no!" shouted Tommy.

"What? He's been in water before!" Gus said.

"Yes, but he can't survive in water for long, he'll drown!" explained Tommy.

All they could do was wait; this tyrant was strong in the water and on land. It looked like this was going to be an extreme fight.


	9. Vice Like Grip

Super Robotboy and Akasnip drifted down until their feet touched the sandy bottom, about 18 metres bellow the surface of the water. Super Robotboy tried to struggle free, but the grip of the fiend who was holding him was too strong.

"C'mon, just give up and let yourself drown. Luckily my race are fully adapted to life on land and water at the same time," said Akasnip.

Super Robotboy managed to reach into his pouch to take out a card, the 'Tornado Force' card. When he inserted it into his scanner, he began to spin rapidly. Akasnip was flung off as Super Robotboy span back to the surface.

"Well done Ro, where is he now?" asked Tommy, seeing his friend emerge from the water.

Before Super Robotboy could answer, a laser blast shot out of the water and struck his leg, he was sent spinning. Luckily, he landed firmly on the pier. Super Robotgirl jumped next to him.

"Let's attack him together!" shouted Super Robotgirl, transforming her arm into a machine gun.

Robotboy inserted his 'Beam Killer' into his scanner to convert his arm into a gun too. Both robots shot the villain as he jumped out of the water, but he protected himself from the shots with his huge claw.

"Imbeciles!" he growled, striking the ground with his large appendage, the pier began to collapse.

Luckily, both robots saved Tommy and his friends before they fell into the water. After they settled them down on a nice safe crate, Super Robotgirl and Super Robotboy charged at the fiend as he leapt to confront them.

"Take this!" shouted Super Robotboy as he did a jumping kick at Akasnip, who merely avoided the attack.

"His speed is too great, we need to think of a way to slow him down," whispered Super Robotgirl, looking at her companion as he jumped back to her side.

"This'll slow him down!" said Super Robotboy, picking a card from his pouch, the 'Rubber Cement'.

The card enabled him to squirt a sticky substance from a tube that extended from his left palm; the red tyrant was stuck to the puddle of pink slime.

"Ha! This won't stop me!" Akasnip chuckled.

A green froth dribbled from his mouth, it dropped on the puddle he was standing in. His saliva dissolved the rubber in seconds. After that, he ran quickly towards them, he was aiming for Super Robotgirl.

"Oh no you don't, crabby!" exclaimed Super Robotboy, jumping in front of his ally and taking the blow.

Super Robotboy was sent flying backwards into a crate, smashing it and sending the 'Bio Degradable Underpants' within flying everywhere. The valiant machine felt weakened, his arms seemed too heavy to move.

"Oh no! The damage must've injured his servomotors, he can't move!" gasped Tommy, watching the fight from on top of the crates with his friends.

Tommy pressed his watch, trying to make his friend get up. He then realized something, Robotboy was running out of power, he was going to deactivate.

"What? A doll?" asked Akasnip, seeing Robotboy revert to his small, inactivated mode.

"Don't you dare harm him!" growled Super Robotgirl, ready to fire at the evil alien before he could crush her companion.

Akasnip turned to face the robotic heroine; he managed to capture her in the grip of his large claw. It would only be a matter of time before he squeezed the life out of her.

"I'm gonna crack you like a walnut!" chuckled Akasnip.

"Personally, I prefer chestnuts…" wheezed Super Robotgirl, trying to force her way out of his vice like grip.

Seeing that both Tommy and Lola were powerless to help their robots, Gus began to panic. Sachiko leapt down to aid her friends, she reached into her purse. Suddenly, Akasnip noticed her and shot her shoulder with his small gun claw. She gripped her injury and winced with pain, she too was powerless to help.

"Sachiko! I've got to save them, somehow…" Gus thought to himself.


	10. Robotace

Gus leapt down off the crate, Lola and Tommy tried to stop him. He knew inside that it was a stupid thing to do, but to save his friends was much better than saving himself. Perhaps Akasnip would release Super Robotgirl if he distracted the cold crustacean.

"Yo! Mister Ugly!" shouted Gus.

Akasnip pointed one of his eyes on the end of its stalk at him.

"Not now child, I'm busy!" he growled.

Tommy's best friend began to commence his 'special attack'.

"Yo momma is sooooo stupid, she sat on the TV to watch her chair!" he shouted.

"I do not care about my mother! She left me and my 999 siblings floating as larvae in the seas of my home planet!" murmured Akasnip.

"Yo momma is sooooo ugly, when she tried to have a bath, the water jumped out and ran crying down the street!" continued Gus.

Akasnip started to shake his small claw.

"Yo momma is sooooo fat, when she got on the scales they said 'one person at a time please'!"

"Yo momma is sooooo dirty, when I called her to say hello, she gave me ear infection!"

"Yo momma is sooooo old; her birth certificate is written in hieroglyphics!"

Just as Akasnip was about to fire, Professor Moshimo's personal hover car zoomed up beside Gus and his friends. Inside the car was Dexter, along with the professor himself. The red haired genius ran to Gus, holding a special watch, along with a silver key. Dexter handed the watch and key to Gus, the key had a spade on the handle, one of the suits of cards.

"Strap it to your wrist, I'll explain the rest to you later!" shouted Dexter, hopping back into the hover car so he and the professor could view the battle from a safe distance.

"Wait a second, this is like Tommy's watch, for Robotboy!" exclaimed Gus.

"Just press it!" Moshimo shouted.

As Gus pressed the button, a speeding object flew down from the sky. The being landed in front of Gus, its master. The small robot resembled Robotboy, only red and white apposed to blue and white like Robotboy was. He turned to face Gus, instead of two eyes; the robot had a black visor. The little robot smiled at Gus, the read headed boy smiled back.

"Hello, Gus. My name is Robotace. Robotace is glad to meet you," chirped the little robot, his voice sounded slightly deeper than Robotboy's.

"Gus, you are now the owner of Robotace. I shall expect that you shall fight evil with him and teach him to be a good boy too," said Moshimo.

"I will professor!" said Gus, ready for action.

Robotace jumped in to fight Akasnip, the brute chuckled at the little robot. Suddenly, Robotace took out his pistol from the holster on his side, shooting at the tyrant's claw. Akasnip roared with pain as he dropped Super Robotgirl, Robotace signalled her to go and accompany the others. She reverted back to her ordinary form to save power.

"Another robot, eh? I'll just have to reduce the number back to two!" roared Akasnip, ready to crush the robot with his claw.

"Super Activate now!" Gus shouted.

Standing in Robotace's place was a Super Activated version of his former self, his colour scheme had changed. Instead of being mostly white with red horns, he was now mostly red with white horns. His visor now featured a more jagged design.

"So what, you don't look so tough!" shouted Akasnip.

Super Robotace used his pistol to shoot at the tyrant once more, but Akasnip deflected the beams with his largest claw.

"Gus, insert the key into the watch!" shouted Moshimo, pointing at the key that Gus held in his other hand.

The new robot owner inserted the spade key into the watch; the device began to glow and so did Super Robotace.

"Ace of Spades; Thousand God Fist!" announced the new hero robot.

Akasnip growled as the new hero attacked him with a barrage of rapid punches, faster than the eye could see. After Super Robotace had finished, he stood in front of his opponent. Akasnip was holding his chest in pain.

"That didn't do anything…" panted Akasnip.

Robotace held his face close to his opponent.

"When someone fights with me, their fate is sealed. You're already deceased," whispered the fast punching robot.

Super Robotace walked away, Akasnip screamed as the tyrant exploded into shards of flaming shell. The robot's ability could force energy into the opponent, causing the opponent to explode once the thousand blows had been dealt. Gus and his friends thought this move was very cool, his robot reverted back to his ordinary form and walked casually towards his owner.

"Robotace, you did really well," said Gus, happy that he finally had a robot to look after.

"You did well too, Gus," Robotace said cheerfully.

Tommy and Lola hopped down from the crates, Sachiko had recovered and so did Robotgirl, Tommy held deactivated Robotboy in his hand.

"As some people say, three is the magic number. I thought that by increasing the number of super robots to three, we would have a greater chance of winning. Dexter actually created Robotace with some of my help, making him slightly different to the Robotgirl and Robotboy," explained Moshimo.

Dexter handed Tommy a shoebox sized black box, it had a lid and a shiny metal interior.

"Hey, what's this Dex?" questioned Tommy.

"The Robot Item Transport Unit or Ritu for short, it can transport new items to you for your robots," Dexter explained.

Gus walked up to Moshimo.

"Thanks professor, I was really feeling left out," he said.

"Everyone is a hero, Gus, even the ones without fancy gadgets," said Moshimo, smiling.


	11. Heart Of Stone

"Akasnip has fallen, but now we know that there are more robots, there is a larger chance for us to gain the powers of Super Activation!" chuckled Badhello.

"Yes, it is almost certain that we shall claim this planet for ourselves. Though I have lost one of my men, I shall save the other two for later. Right now we can use your men to combat those robotic fools," Kinleo added, grooming his luxurious mane.

Badhello snapped his fingers; he summoned another one of his servants. A humanoid creature resembling a statue appeared; he had short legs that were without feet. The stone he was made from was a dark brown; he had two large cylindrical arms without hands, these arms appeared to float off his body and circled around him held in place by an invisible force. His face was nothing more than a few triangles arranged in a star shaped pattern, he stomped over to his leader.

"A man made from stone, this could work…" whispered Kamikaze, Constantine was nervy around the golem.

"Belmondo, search and destroy Robotboy and his mechanical comrades!" ordered Badhello.

"Anything you say, master of mine," said Belmondo in a dry voice.

Tommy and his friends were going to the hobby shop; Gus wanted to show them something interesting at the shop. Tommy's portly friend smothered his face against the window; he had his eyes on something he wanted them to see.

"Mega Creatures!" said Tommy.

"Yeah! They have a new booster pack; Mega Creatures Gamma Genus!" exclaimed Gus.

Lola giggled.

"He still likes Mega Creatures. The series is like, ten years old. The games the card game is based on has the same story over and over again, defeat your arch rival and gain all the eight medals of courage to become master of the creatures, or something like that. To become an advanced master, you need to collect all of the creatures, even though more and more creatures are added each game!" Lola said to Sachiko.

"Males, it takes little, repetitive things to amuse them," said her Saturn Droid friend.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared. This meant only one thing; a new Mimas Tyrant. Tommy and his friends immediately got ready for battle, summoning their robots to their aid.

"Speaking of repetitive things…" whispered Lola.

"Prepare to get crushed!" exclaimed Belmondo, walking towards them menacingly.

"Robotboy will fight this guy first; Super Activate now!" shouted Tommy.

Robotboy transformed into Super Robotboy, with a load roar, he charged at the golem like fiend. While running, he inserted a card into his scanner; 'Dragon Slayer'. Super Robotboy's right arm became a powerful energy sword; he quickly broke the stony tyrant into lots of bricks.

"That was simple!" Super Robotboy said.

They heard a disembodied voice laughing, they gasped as they saw all the bricks join back together again. Belmondo stood in front of them, good as new. He sent Super Robotboy flying into a parked car.

"Me and my big mouth…" groaned Super Robotboy.

Sachiko jumped forwards, raising her crystal into the air. She became her super powered alter ego.

"Splendid Jiyuichi!" she shouted.

She ran forwards, converting her crystal shoulder pads into her Crystal Blade. Her sword swipe was parried by the monster's large arms, he pushed her backwards, and she skidded past Tommy and the others.

"Give up now, I can regenerate, so what is the point of fighting me?" asked Belmondo.

Splendid Jiyuichi raced forwards, instantly breaking Belmondo into pieces. Belmondo's voice echoed around them, cackling evilly.

"You may be able to regenerate, but I found your weakness when Robotboy broke you the first time. One of your bricks is made from flesh, it's the real you!" chuckled Splendid Jiyuichi.

They heard the disembodied voice of Belmondo gasp.

"No!" he shouted.

"Robotboy, now!" shouted Splendid Jiyuichi.

Super Robotboy got back on his feet; he saw the special brick strait away. It was a pale pink one; it had a single, shocked looking eye on it. Super Robotboy inserted his 'Tetra Barrage', converting his arms into four guns. In seconds, the fleshy brick was blasted to smithereens. Belmondo's wailing voice died away.

Back aboard the Night Sabre, Kamikaze and the other villains had seen the expert skill of the heroes.

"They saw his weakness in a few mere minutes!" exclaimed Kinleo.

"Belmondo killed people shortly after they discovered their secrets, even his soldiers!" added Badhello.

Kamikaze didn't know Robotboy and his friends were that talented.

"Select an opponent who is sure to eliminate them, you must have someone!" he said.

Badhello snapped his fingers, another alien entered the room. It was a green humanoid whose arms and legs appeared to be made from vines wrapped together tightly. It had small, leaf like wings and leaf like hands. Its head was one large pink flower, it had a long stamen and anthers that looked like eyes.

"You think a weed will stop Robotboy?" asked Kamikaze, seeing the floral warrior.

"It's very beautiful, though," Constantine added, Kamikaze smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shikuramen is no ordinary plant, she is a Malvaceaeian with a powerful ability," chuckled Badhello.

The flower alien puffed a cloud of yellow pollen at Kamikaze and his assistant, they fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"I'll say lights out to those pesky pipsqueaks!" giggled Shikuramen.


	12. A Floral Foe

"It was a nice idea taking us out to the mall Tommy," said Lola as they walked through the busy shopping centre.

"Hopefully we'll have no interruptions from those lousy Mimas Tyrants," added Tommy.

"Oh c'mon guys, I'd like to see what else Robotace can do!" Gus shouted.

Lola suddenly pointed ahead, there were female armoured warriors walking towards them. They looked like female Mimas Soldiers; their armour was deep pink instead of silver. The androids fired at the ceiling with their guns to scare the shoppers away, they succeeded and the only four shoppers left were Tommy, Gus, Lola and Sachiko.

"Looks like our plan worked! All civilians except the twerps who oppose us have evacuated the building!" laughed a voice.

Shikuramen appeared in front of her soldiers, she had a fan in her hand that she used to waft herself. Tommy, Gus and Lola summoned their robots to combat the flowery fiend while Sachiko stood back.

"You better run away, its three against one!" chuckled Gus.

"Ha, not for long!" whispered Shikuramen.

She suddenly puffed a blast of pollen at Gus and Robotace; Gus became woozy and fell over, asleep. Robotace deactivated as the pollen touched him, Tommy, Lola and their two robots stood back.

"What did you do to them?" asked Lola.

"Teehee, my pollen disables robots and puts men to sleep! It comes in useful for attracting mates too!" replied Shikuramen, winking at Tommy with one of her anther like eyes.

Lola and Tommy sprang into action.

"Super Activate now!" they both shouted to their robots.

Robotgirl and Robotboy became their adult sized alter egos; they got into their fighting stances and kept their eyes on the floral alien.

"Time to pluck you out of the garden," said Super Robotgirl.

"Too bad I didn't bring weed killer…" said Super Robotboy.

Shikuramen puffed another cloud of pollen, the two robots jumped out of the way to avoid being forcefully deactivated.

"That was close…" whispered Tommy.

"Look out!" called Lola.

The female soldiers that accompanied the Mimas Tyrant shot at the robotic hero and heroine, Robotboy experienced the full force of the attack and was bought to his knees. Tommy yelled as Shikuramen puffed pollen on Super Robotboy, deactivating him instantly. In her anger, Super Robotgirl converted her hand into a gun and fired at all the female soldier androids, destroying most of them.

"Tommy, the pollen!" Lola exclaimed.

It was too late, some of the pollen that remained from the deactivation of Robotboy managed to get into Tommy's nose. He span around as he lost all senses and collapsed into a deep slumber, Sachiko jumped in to take his place.

"Splendid Jiyuichi!" exclaimed the good female android.

She became her super form in a flash from her crystal, Super Robotgirl and Splendid Jiyuichi stood back to back.

"It'll take a lot to defeat this weirdo by ourselves girls, we need to try our best!" shouted Super Robotgirl.

"She's more like a weirdette…" giggled Lola.

The female tyrant readied another blast; she fired it at Super Robotgirl. Splendid Jiyuichi jumped in front of her comrade to stop the pollen from deactivating her, the Saturn Droid fell to the ground. Though female, she was still a machine and was deactivated.

"Oh no, only me and Robotgirl left…" gasped Lola as she looked at her five fallen comrades.

The remaining female soldiers marched menacingly towards Lola; she thought that this would be the end…


	13. Phoenix Activation

"Any last words before my girls destroy you?" questioned Shikuramen as she and her soldiers loomed over poor Lola.

Super Robotgirl leapt backwards with her machine gun arm outstretched; with a few shots the remaining Mimas Soldiers were obliterated. Shikuramen began to prepare a blast of pollen that would definitely finish off Robotgirl, Lola winced as she realized that these minutes could be the last time she saw her friends.

"Nighty Night!" laughed Shikuramen.

That was it, Robotgirl fell to the ground. Lola wailed as she saw the light fade from her robot's eyes, she returned to her doll like form.

"You overgrown weed!" Lola screamed.

Just then, Robotgirl reactivated and got back onto her feet. The flowery tyrant was shocked to see her supposedly defeated enemy do this.

"How are you still active? The pollen's effect lasts as long as a day! This is impossible!" screamed Shikuramen.

A hologram of Moshimo came from Lola's watch; he looked as if he understood well what was happening.

"I said that I had upgraded Robotgirl a few says ago, what you are seeing is the result. When she is deactivated and there is no hope for continuing, Robotgirl enters a state of a different kind of activation. She switches to solar power instead of batteries, but that's not all…"

Shikuramen gasped as Robotgirl transformed, her new form wasn't humanoid at all. The creature that stood in front of the monstrous flower was a metal eagle, it was about six feet tall and it had a wingspan of ten feet. It screeched as its wings suddenly were engulfed in flames, the silver metal feathers became bright red. A magnificent crest appeared on the bird's head, it shone with all seven colours of the rainbow.

"A fire bird?" whispered Lola.

"Yes, this is Phoenix Activation. Like the mythical bird, Robotgirl rises once again and transforms!" said Moshimo.

The floral Mimas Tyrant stood back; plants have a weakness against fire.

"I'll clip your wings!" growled Shikuramen, hiding her fear.

She fired multiple stinging leaves from her arms; the leaves were burned by Phoenix Robotgirl.

"Robotgirl, finish this weirdette!" Lola said.

The fiery bird screeched loudly and flew into the air; her tail was like a comet. She performed an aerial summersault as she swooped down, firing flaming feathers from her wings.

"No, it can't end like this!" Shikuramen yelled.

One flaming feather touched her arm, setting it on fire and burning it away. The tyrant flailed around as she tried to put out the scorching flames, only to be hit by a few more flaming feathers.

"Finish now!" shouted Lola.

Phoenix Robotgirl fired a blast from her beak, incinerating Shikuramen with one hit. The alien screamed as her body was burnt to ash.

"Phew, barely made it…" sighed Lola.

Robotgirl returned to her deactivated state, the fiery alternate mode used up a lot of power.

"Man...How am I gonna get these guys home now?" Lola asked herself.

She noticed that there was nobody in the Mall.

"Just my luck!" she whined.


	14. The Weapon Absorber

"I think it's about time we let Hat take care of those robotic imbeciles," said Badhello on board the Night Sabre.

"Hat? What sort of a fearsome fighter is that?" laughed Kamikaze.

"Boss…" whispered Constantine, pointing towards a new alien that appeared.

The creature was humanoid and blue, he was very muscular. He had missile launchers on his back and small wings; he also had two machine guns built into his arms. His head was cone shaped with two eyes that glowed white, the being looked half flesh and half mechanical.

"You summoned me, sir?" asked Hat, the latest Mimas Tyrant.

"Kamikaze, Hat is a very valuable warrior. Whenever he comes in contact with a weapon, he absorbs it into his body and gains its powers!" explained Badhello.

Hat knew about Robotboy and friends; he walked over to the transporter strait away.

"Trust me master, I shall not fail you," he said.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Tommy and friends were in Dexter's lab. The place was very interesting; Gus and Tommy were sat at Dexter's large computer monitor.

"With a computer like this, you can probably access any site in the world!" exclaimed Gus.

"Yeah, I wonder what sort of games it has," said Tommy.

The computer screen suddenly displayed a warning message and started to beep loudly, the noise attracted Dexter.

"This is a boring game…" sighed Gus.

Dexter pushed him off the chair and checked what the warning was.

"Another Mimas Tyrant! You know what to do folks!" he said to his friends.

"Okay Dexter," Sachiko said, getting out her crystal.

It grew larger and transported Tommy, Gus, Lola and herself to where the tyrant had teleported to. They found themselves on the suspension bridge near Tommy's house.

"Where is this Mimas creep?" questioned Lola.

There was an explosion, Hat appeared with a bang. He picked up a car and prepared to thwack Tommy with it, Gus managed to activate Robotace just in time to save Tommy.

"Super Activate now!" exclaimed Gus.

After Robotace put Tommy back on his feet, he transformed into his adult sized form. Gus prepared to use his key on his watch, but the Mimas Tyrant fired at Super Robotace with his missiles. The heroic robot managed to dodge some missiles, but was hit by most. Already, Super Robotace had lost quite a lot of energy.

"C'mon dude, you can take him!" Tommy cheered.

Hat charged forwards and transformed his arm into a whip, Super Robotace managed to grab the weapon as it was lashed at him. The villain chuckled and pulled on the whip, the robot was sent flying and ended up dangling over the water.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lola.

"Pull yourself up!" shouted Gus to his robotic companion.

It looked like Super Robotace couldn't pull himself to safety, Tommy quickly activated Robotboy.

"Super Activate now!" Tommy shouted as his robot transformed.

Super Robotboy swooped in to save Super Robotace; Gus' friend was safe now.

"Thank you Robotboy," said Super Robotace.

"Don't mention it, let's beat this guy together!" Super Robotboy exclaimed.

They looked back at Hat; the villain had his arm outstretched as a machine gun.

"I'll destroy you quickly!" he chuckled.

Super Robotboy reached for a card, he chose his 'Tetra Barrage'. He was shocked to see Hat lash out with his whip; the card stuck to the silver cable and was drawn into Hat's body. Hat then grew four guns that were exactly the same as Super Robotboy's, Super Robotace and Super Robotboy were bombarded by many lasers.

"He stole his weapon!" shouted Sachiko.

"You know, stealing from an old woman is bad, but stealing from me is even worse!" Super Robotboy shouted.

Super Robotace tapped his comrade on the shoulder.

"I think we should take this fight somewhere else, there are too many cards here," he said.

"Good idea lets take this fight to the city!" Hat shouted.

He flew up and away, he was heading for the city.

"Quick, before he causes more damage!" shouted Tommy.


	15. A Fortrenite Put To Rest

"C'mon, if we don't get their fast the city's gonna blow!" exclaimed Super Robotboy.

Super Robotace carried Gus and Lola while Super Robotboy carried Sachiko and his master.

"I see him down there, let's fly downwards and smash him!" Gus yelled, causing the two robots to head towards a certain point in the city landscape.

When they landed, Tommy was the first person to realize that all the people could see them. The civilians were screaming at the sight of the monstrous Hat as well as the two heroic robots, one person was screaming about the fact that it looked like the four youths had been kidnapped by the robots.

"Don't worry, I think we shall get the battle over with before anyone gets hurt," said Super Robotace.

Hat laughed as he turned and faced the heroes.

"I'm sorry, but with your Tetra Barrage card I stole, I can cause far greater damage than I could before!" laughed Hat.

Super Robotboy reached for a card, but Super Robotace tried to stop him.

"If you use another card he might absorb it," he said.

"Let Robotboy do this Robotace, he knows what he's doing," Sachiko explained.

The confident look on both Tommy and Sachiko's face displayed that the two had a plan; Super Robotace nodded gently and let Super Robotboy carry on, the blue and silver hero got out the 'Single Laser' card. What would have given Robotboy a gun for a hand was stolen strait away by the weapon absorbing fiend, Hat laughed maniacally as a new weapon was added to his arsenal.

"Okay then, blue dude, try another!" laughed Super Robotboy.

To Lola, Gus and his robot's horror, he threw two cards to the Mimas Tyrant.

"With the Heat Wave card I can burn my enemies in an inferno, and with the Shot Deflect I can deflect lasers! Thank you, I see that you'd like to be killed by an invincible opponent!" chuckled Hat.

"Don't forget Limpet Bomb and Cyclone!" said Super Robotboy, tossing two more cards.

Hat looked uneasy, but his confidence gained the better of him. He grew larger as he grew new body parts to cope with the handling of these new powers.

"A sticky explosive and a whirlwind fired from the chest, these are some strong cards! I'm flattered!" said Hat.

"Try Solar Flare Blast, Comet Gun or even Deadly Disk!" exclaimed Super Robotboy.

Instead of wanting to absorb them, Super Robotboy forced him too. The heroes noticed that Hat was beginning to become immobile with all the guns, cannons and blades sticking out of him. Super Robotboy had shoved his whole deck of cards into the Mimas Tyrant.

"But why?" asked Gus, thinking that the robot was insane.

Robotboy turned to face Gus; they were surprised that Hat hadn't attacked.

"Sachiko explained to me and Tommy that Hat is an alien called a Fortrenite, she had to scan him because he looks different to his species now with all the weapons he has collected through his life. They have the ability to absorb any kind of weapon, but they must devote an entire area of their brain so they can wield it. Hat had to give up certain memories and bodily functions to use these weapons, I've loaded him with so many weapons that he's unable to cope. He's lost the ability to speak, think, see, hear and move, amongst other things," he answered.

They jumped as Hat exploded, sending the cards he had absorbed everywhere. As Robotboy picked them up, the team saw Hat's true form. Amongst the guns and swords that didn't belong to Robotboy was a blue creature, roughly three feet tall. It was semi humanoid, little more than a pile of fat with two arms and two legs. He was shrivelling up, so his face was concealed.

"My memories…I'm remembering everything! I'm a…I'm a monster! I've done so many horrible things I've just found out! Please, end my life. End my life so I can be reborn again as a better person! Please," said the creature, it had a child like voice now.

Super Robotboy closed his eyes and inserted a card into his wrist.

"I'm sorry; we'll defeat these tyrants some day. Then everyone will be free," he whispered.

Tommy and friends covered their eyes as the bullets were fired.


	16. To The Beach

Tommy and Robotboy arrived home after defeating the Mimas Tyrant; they were hoping to get some rest after the battle.

"Okay Ro, time for you to get some sleep, it might not be long because another stupid tyrant might show up," sighed Tommy.

"Robotboy is ready to fight!" chirped his little companion before deactivating.

Just as Tommy put the mechanical hero into his backpack, his mother appeared at the door. Tommy was glad that she didn't see his robot, but however she did seem slightly angry.

"Come on Tommy, get in the car!" exclaimed his mother.

Tommy realized something; they were going on holiday for the weekend. What if a Mimas Tyrant attacked his friends? What if a Mimas Tyrant attacked him and his family?

"Get in the car dweeb, the sooner you get in the sooner this vacation will be over," mumbled Donny, he didn't seem interested with where they were going.

Tommy thought to himself as he hopped into the car.

"Its good that we're going to the beach, I haven't been in a long time. But what if those creeps send another monster to fight Robotboy, my whole family might be in danger! There's nowhere I can hide, we have to defeat the Mimas Tyrants before everything is safe," he thought.

He suddenly remembered something; he jumped out of the car strait away and ran back inside the house. It would be a while before his mother and father got everything packed, but he still retrieved what he needed quickly. From his room he got the Ritu, this black box that Dexter gave him would transport items to him. He could communicate to his friends and Moshimo with his watch, asking them for any backup. He ran back into the car where his parents and brother were waiting, his father noticed the mysterious black box.

"What's in there son?" asked his dad.

"Collecting seashells," lied Tommy.

His mother and father thought his idea was cute, but Donny screwed up his face at the soppiness. Soon, the car drove up the road; they were heading for a hotel near the beach.

Meanwhile, aboard the Night Sabre, Badhello had developed a plan to get rid of Robotboy. The space villain knew that Tommy was on holiday at the beach, so he had called an aquatic villain to have an unfair advantage against the robotic hero.

"So Badhello, who is this fish face?" questioned Kamikaze, looking at the new alien villain.

With the visage of an eel, a body like an athletic swimmer and the tentacles sprouting from his back, this villain was obviously suited for being in the water. He had a mask that supplied his gills with water from a tank on his back, he had a fish like tail that helped him swim. His barbells and tentacles had glowing lights on the end, these lit his skin up so people could see the sickly brown colour he was.

"This is Anguilli, water warrior from the ten seas of his home planet. His fighting skills will be literally shocking for Robotboy and his pathetic master!" laughed Badhello.

"Happy to serve you, master," gurgled Anguilli.

Kamikaze rubbed his hands together.

"Soon Tommy shall fall, the secrets of Super Activation will be ours! Robotboy can only survive underwater for a couple of minutes before he needs air to stop his microchips from overheating, then he will get a watery grave!" whispered the evil scientist.

It was a few hours before the Turnbull family arrived at the beach, just a little walk from their hotel. There were a lot of people having fun on the beach; Tommy was the first person out of the car.

"Tommy, you can have a little frolic on the beach, we'll check into the hotel," said his father, carrying out one of the suitcases.

The youngest son of the Turnbull family looked out to sea.

"Good, if I can get away from them, they won't see me when I'm attacked by a tyrant, if one shows up that is," he thought.

He grabbed the Ritu and headed off towards the sand.


	17. Afraid To Get Wet?

As his feet touched the sand, there was a scream from the water. A terrified swimmer ran out of the sea, he sprinted as far up the beach as he could. The other people who were startled by this outburst noticed what was wrong, they started to panic too. The bewildered lifeguard watched everyone evacuate the water; he suddenly realized what the matter was and ran for his life too.

Tommy ran towards the water, nobody had noticed him due to his small size. The heroic boy gasped as he saw Anguilli's eel like face emerge from the water, the tentacles on his back were flailing and crackling with electricity. Seeing that the aquatic monster was a Mimas Tyrant, Tommy activated his robotic companion before the battle started.

"Robotboy, make sure that this creep doesn't leave the water, he might cause damage if he enters the seaside town!" shouted Tommy.

Anguilli stepped out of the water and walked towards Tommy and Robotboy, he looked as if he was ready to strike.

"Time for you to get the shock of your life!" laughed the tyrant; he stretched one of his tentacles towards Robotboy.

The heroic little machine smiled and grabbed it, hoping to toss Anguilli around by his tentacle. Many volts of energy were sent surging through the tentacle; Robotboy was electrocuted by the fishy foe. Robotboy was sent into a spasm; however, he soon recovered and got back into his fighting stance.

"Tentacles bad!" Robotboy said.

"That's right Ro; try not to let him touch you with them!" Tommy added.

With a loud roar, Anguilli charged at Robotboy. The little robot saw the alien running towards him, but he didn't know what to do.

"I'll slash you to pieces you bucket of bolts!" laughed Anguilli.

"Robotboy, punch him into the water!" shouted Tommy.

With a well aimed fist, the brave robot punched the alien in the stomach. Anguilli was sent flying into the water; Tommy believed that it was all over. Both he and his robot were surprised when he saw the tyrant get back to his feet; the water was up to his waist.

"C'mon in here and fight me, the water's fine!" laughed Anguilli, splashing around in the water to make it look fun.

"Super Activate now!" shouted Tommy as his friend transformed.

Super Robotboy stepped into the water to combat his foe; Anguilli laughed and dipped the glowing tips of his tentacles into the water. The super robot was electrocuted, the water made the electric shock much worse. Super Robotboy ran back to the shore, his legs looked injured.

"It's no good Tommy, he's king of the water! If I set foot in there I'll be zapped!" panted Super Robotboy.

"Try to attack him while on land, that way you won't get hurt!" Tommy explained.

His mechanical comrade nodded and placed a card in his scanner, the 'Missile Squall' card. The cones on Super Robotboy's head became deadly missile launchers, a flurry of missiles were sent towards Anguilli. The eel faced enemy chuckled and submerged himself, the missiles landed in the water. The explosives floated back up to the surface, it seemed that they were not meant to get wet.

"Darn…" sighed Super Robotboy.

Anguilli laughed maniacally as he tossed the missiles back at his enemy, Super Robotboy dodged them and made sure that Tommy didn't get hurt.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get wet?" asked Anguilli; again he made the water look fun.

Tommy looked at his watch, immediately he began to try to contact Moshimo. If the talented inventor didn't answer in time, the world would be doomed…


	18. Shocking Discovery

"Tommy?" it was Moshimo, he had answered just in time.

"Professor, Robotboy's against a tyrant who is strong in water. Is there a way that Ro can survive in water long enough without being electrocuted?" questioned Tommy.

There was a short pause, and then the Ritu began to vibrate.

"I've sent two cards to you, I hope these do the trick," answered Moshimo.

Tommy opened the box, one of the cards was a new weapon; 'Torpedo Launcher'. The other was a special card unlike any card that Tommy had seen before; it had a picture of a blue Asian dragon. The card's name was 'Seiryu Armour'.

"What's this dragon card for?" Tommy asked the professor.

"It's an Add-On card; it goes in a special secondary slot on Robotboy's wrist, allowing him to play another card while it is still in. This armour will give him the ability to survive underwater for as long as he wants, plus he can use it to swim really well!" the professor replied.

Tommy faced Super Robotboy; his mechanical companion was still far away from Anguilli.

"Catch!" shouted Tommy, throwing Super Robotboy the new cards.

The super robot looked at the two cards; he was intrigued by the new armour card.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with this one?" asked Super Robotboy.

"Insert it into the second slot on your device; it'll let you survive underwater!" Tommy answered.

Super Robotboy faced his opponent, the eel like fiend was laughing.

"I don't think any more trading cards are going to defeat me!" he said.

The brave mechanical hero used the power of the Seiryu Armour, inserting it into his secondary wrist slot. A change began to occur on his body; his colour changed from silver and blue to just azure blue. His armour became adorned by a scale pattern; the cones on his head became two horns that were white. For the final part of his transformation, he had small spines running down his back.

"This is a good change; I like it!" chuckled Super Robotboy, now Seiryu Robotboy.

Anguilli dived into the water, Seiryu Robotboy followed. The two fighters engaged in aquatic combat, Anguilli still believed that he could win.

"Take this you metal freak!" he laughed; electrifying his tentacles.

The electric attack had no effect on the metal hero whatsoever; Seiryu Robotboy used the 'Blade Saw' card. His hand became a circular saw; he managed to sever all of Anguilli's tentacles. The Mimas Tyrant growled, retracting his damaged appendages back into his back.

"The water is my element now! You're fish food!" Seiryu Robotboy shouted, removing the 'Blade Saw' and inserting 'Torpedo Launcher'.

His arm became a powerful weapon, launching a torpedo at the evil alien. With a large explosion, the villain was instantly destroyed. The hero headed back up to the surface, returning to his diminutive form and hiding in Tommy's backpack.

"Good job that's finally over…" sighed Tommy as he headed back to the hotel.

To his horror, he saw his parents standing there. By the look on their faces, Tommy could tell that they had been observing the battle for a while.

"Son…" whispered his father, staring at Tommy's backpack.

"I can explain!" shouted Tommy.


	19. Proud Parents

Tommy and his family were in their hotel room, he had explained the whole story of Robotboy to his parents and brother. They had remained silent while he told them, they were still silent now.

"You're doing this to save the world?" questioned his mother, breaking the silence.

Tommy nodded; his father put his hand on his shoulder.

"At first I was beginning to think that you were a bit of a sissy boy, holding that doll all the time. But now I understand its true purpose, I think you're the strongest person I know," he explained to his son.

Tommy then looked at Donnie; his brother looked a little sheepish.

"That is pretty cool…" he said softly, still amazed about his younger brother's secret.

Mrs. Turnbull embraced her youngest son tightly.

"My brave little soldier…" she whispered.

Back in outer space, the Night Sabre was monitoring the whereabouts of Gus and Lola. Anguilli was just a test; there were other aliens in Bistre 3's arsenal more powerful than the aquatic villain.

"Now Tommy's friends are separated from him, I think it's about time that one of your tyrants paid a visit!" Kamikaze chuckled.

"Indeed, they are weak without him! I shall send Doro-Doro to take care of them…" Badhello said.

Back on Earth, Gus and Lola were waiting in the park with Sachiko. Both of them were bored, all of the things they enjoyed doing were things they did with Tommy.

"We could go to the arcade and play Total PSYCHO, but it isn't so fun with only three players…" sighed Gus.

"We can go to the ice cream parlour, but Tommy always decided what flavour I got because I could never make up my mind…" sighed Lola.

"I hope Turnbull is okay, he might be vulnerable to an attack from the Mimas Tyrants," Sachiko said.

Then, all of a sudden, a beam of light shot down from the sky. The three protagonists knew strait away that this was a Mimas Tyrant that was ready to challenge them; Gus, Lola and Sachiko were ready for battle.

"I am Doro-Doro, the mud fiend!" laughed the alien that appeared.

He was a strange mummy like creature that was coloured brown; he had two odd funnels on his head. Instead of hands he had two suction cups; they were the size of dinner plates. His red eyes glowed maliciously; he smiled showing his crooked teeth.

"Bring it on, creep!" shouted Gus, activating Robotace.

"We can easily defeat you!" Lola added, activating Robotgirl.

The two robots were ready to fight; Doro-Doro laughed and slammed his suction cups onto the ground. A loud sucking noise was heard, he was sucking up the earth beneath him for an attack. Mud blasted out from his head funnels, cocooning the two surprised fighting machines.

"Oh no, Ace!" Gus gasped.

"Robotgirl!" exclaimed Lola.

Doro-Doro laughed softly, he slowly approached the trapped robots. Sachiko was about to step in, but Lola signalled her to say that everything would be okay.

"Super Activate now!" shouted Lola.

Robotgirl became Super Robotgirl and broke open the prison; Robotace was ready for battle too.

"Super Activate now!" shouted Gus.

Both heroes were super activated, ready to tussle with the villain.

"Mud powers, how lame!" said Super Robotgirl.


End file.
